Life with my Redneck
by Lover1420
Summary: Bella and Jasper's life get more stressful with a baby and problems from the past popping up in Texas. Will the hardships tear their family apart or will it make the family stronger than it has ever been? Third and final installment in the Redneck Romeo trilogy. Read the other two before you read this one!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here it is finally. The final installment in the Redneck Romeo trilogy. I hope y'all enjoy.

"Bella you can do this!" Jasper said holding my hand. "I can't do this. It hurts!" I screamed out in pain. "You can baby. Trust me you can do this." Jasper tried to reassure me. "Another big push Bella you are almost there." Said the doctor. I took a deep breath before pushing as hard as I could. "You are never allowed near me again!" I screamed at Jasper through the tears and pain. I knew that I didn't mean it but at this very moment I couldn't care less. Child birth hurts like a bitch. Why did I not want the drugs? Suddenly the pain was almost gone and a cry was heard throughout the small room. "Congratulations it's a little boy." The doctor said holding up my son. He gently placed Daniel on my chest and a nurse came over to clean him up. "Hi baby boy." I said smiling and rubbing his little back. Then I felt something slip from inside me. "What was that?" I asked looking at the doctor. "You just passed the placenta it is natural. Now would dad like to cut the cord?" he asked and Jasper nodded going down to where the doctor had clamped the cord where my baby boy and I were connected. "Alright Ms. Swan. Elizabeth is going to take your handsome little boy to the nursery to get his first little check up and bath. Mr. Whitlock if you would like to go inform your families that it's a healthy little boy we are just going to get Ms. Swan cleaned up an into room 225 you are more than welcome to join us back there in about fifteen minutes your family as well if you wish." Doc said and Jasper nodded before giving me a quick kiss and then Daniel before leaving the room. Nurse Elizabeth came and picked up Daniel in a little blue blanket.

Fifteen minutes later I was being wheeled into my regular room. Jasper, Renee, and Maria were waiting. Amanda, the nurse that had brought me back to my normal room, looked around. "Wow I thought you guys would have more people in here knowing how sweet both of you are." She said and I laughed. "This is my mom and mom-in-law I guess the guys and Alice are in the waiting room or have gone to get gifts." I said and Renee nodded. "Savannah saw something in the gift shop and begged Emmett and Phil to go in there and buy her new nephew something special and you know Alice she wants to shop any time she gets. So where is my grandson?" Renee asked and I looked to Amanda. "Elizabeth will be bringing him in shortly along with some paperwork for the new mommy and daddy to fill out." She said before taking her leave.

Not even ten minutes later my room was full and we were waiting for Daniel to be brought in. "Knock Knock. I think someone wants his mommy." Came a soft voice at the door. Elizabeth walked in pushing a plastic bassinet in. "Here she is handsome." She said picking up Daniel and placing him in my arms carefully. "Are you planning to breastfeed or formula?" She asked and I smiled. "Formula will be easier when he spends time with his mema while his mommy and daddy finish school." I said and she nodded. "I will bring some bottles in because it won't be long before he is hungry." She said before leaving. "Well everyone meet Daniel James Whitlock. DJ this is your family." Jasper said as he sat on the side of my bed. "So daddy hasn't held him yet." I said before gently shifting DJ into Jasper's arms. "Oh I have got to take pictures so Maria and I can see who he looks more like." Renee said before taking a few pictures of Jasper and DJ before taking some of all three of us. "Mommy can I hold DJ?" Savannah asked Renee and I smiled. "You have to ask Jasper and Bella honey." Renee told her. Jasper looked to me and I nodded. "Make sure her hands are clean first. They say that for the first few months of an infant's life it is better to take every precaution there is to keep him from getting sick." I said and Renee nodded before taking Savannah to the sink to wash her hands.

Once Savannah's hands were washed Renee had her sit in the chair beside the bed and Jasper placed DJ in her arms. "Hold his head for him." Renee said as she squatted down next to Savannah. Renee snapped a few pictures of Savannah holding him before she wanted to hold him. Soon he was held by everyone and Alice just couldn't get over her little god-son and Emmett was funny holding DJ. "Emmett you aren't going to break him." Maria had said as we all watched such a big guy hold such a small baby. "He's so small though but I can't wait to be called uncle Em and through the football or baseball or whatever he's into with him. I'm gonna protect you little man with all of my life." Emmett whispered to DJ before kissing his little head.

Elizabeth came in about an hour later when DJ started to get fussy. "Okay so here are a few premade bottles , some new born diapers and wipes. Also I forgot to bring in this paperwork earlier. You don't have to fill it out right now but before he can be released from the hospital all of this must be filled out. It's for his social security card, birth certificate, and so that we have record that you do have a pediatrician for him. Do you have a pediatrician in mind?" she said as she set everything down and handed Jasper the premade bottle so he could feed DJ. "We haven't picked one. I'm not from here and I've only been here for a few months so I don't even know where to start." I said watching Jasper feed our son. "That's fine we have apediatrician on call and if you want I can have her come in and talk to you guys later about maybe taking him to see her and have her as his primary doctor."Elizabeth said and that's when Maria spoke. "Jasper's pediatrician is still practicing if you want to take DJ there." Maria said and Renee nodded. "I changed Savannah to her after the move and she is amazing." Renee piped up. "Well if you want to call her in she's more than welcome. Just give me her name."Elizabeth said. "Her name is Dr. Susan Boswell." Renee said pulling out a card. "Oh great. She's the pediatrician on call. She's actually on the floor right now. I can go track her down and have her come talk to you guys if you want." Elizabeth said and I nodded. "Thank you Elizabeth. I'll try to have all of this paperwork done soon." I said and she nodded before leaving the room.

By five in the afternoon Alice and Emmett had left. "Mommy I don't want to leave Bella and Jazz." Savannah said when Phil and Renee said that it was time for them to get back home. "We'll be back tomorrow morning to bring Bella and Jazz breakfast. And then the day after that they will be home with DJ and you can go over there when Bella needs help." Renee said and I smiled. Since meeting my little sister she and I have been two peas in a pod. Jasper and I bought her a horse and she named her princess. She spent a lot of time with us on the ranch while Renee and Phil moved into Maria's old house on the old ranch. Renee said that Savannah was so much like me when I was that age and that was probably why we got along so well. "Mommy is right Savannah. When DJ and I go home you are welcome to come over and either help me with him or you could help Jasper with the horses if you want." I told her and she smiled. "Okay Bella. I see you tomorrow." She said before coming over and having Jasper help her up on the bed to me. She gave me a hug and kiss before kissing DJ on the head. "See you tomorrow Savvy." Jasper said when she gave him a hug. "Love you." I said when she and Renee headed for the door. "See you tomorrow sweetheart." Renee said before disappearing with Phil and Savannah.

"They've got the right idea. I'm gonna head home too. I will see you three tomorrow. And Bella, get all the sleep you can while you're here because if DJ is anything like his daddy, he'll wake up every hour on the hour hungry." Maria said once Renee, Phil, and Savannah had left. "Jeez thanks ma." Jasper said laughing. Jasper shifted DJ into my arms before standing up and giving Maria a hug. "It's true. For the first year of your life I hardly ever slept." Maria laughed out. "I love you Jasper. You and Bella made one handsome little man." Maria said coming over and kissing DJ's forehead. "Thank you Maria. For everything." I said when she hugged me. "Honey that's what family is for." She said kissing my check. "I'll see y'all tomorrow after I make sure all of the chores are done." Maria said before making her exit.

"So mommy how are you feeling?" Jasper asked not long after everyone had left. "I'm feeling alright. Tired but alright. How about you daddy? Are you happy to have a little man?" I asked looking down at the little bundle of blue in my arms. "I am. It's like we were missing something before but now we are complete." He said before taking out his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked when he moved to the end of my bed. "Taking a picture so I can change the back ground of my phone to the two most important people in my life." He said and I just smiled and looked down to DJ who was sleeping peacefully. Jasper was right. We had been missing something when it was just me and him, something that we didn't really know we were missing until now. We were missing our little DJ.


	2. Chapter 2

" _So mommy how are you feeling?" Jasper asked not long after everyone had left. "I'm feeling alright. Tired but alright. How about you daddy? Are you happy to have a little man?" I asked looking down at the little bundle of blue in my arms. "I am. It's like we were missing something before but now we are complete." He said before taking out his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked when he moved to the end of my bed. "Taking a picture so I can change the back ground of my phone to the two most important people in my life." He said and I just smiled and looked down to DJ who was sleeping peacefully. Jasper was right. We had been missing something when it was just me and him, something that we didn't really know we were missing until now. We were missing our little DJ._

 **JPOV**

The next two days were spent in the hospital just to make sure that everything was alright with DJ and Bella. But now I am pushing Bella in a wheelchair while she holds our little man in her arms. "Are you ready for this?" I asked once we came to a stop just outside the doors. "Yes I am so ready to get our little family home." She said and I smiled before leaning down and kissing her. "You wait right here and I will go get the truck." I said before walking into the parking lot and to my truck. I pulled it up to the curb where I had only left moments ago. I jumped out and grabbed DJ's car seat before walking over to Bella. "Let's get little man in the car seat before we get you in the truck." I said as I held out my hands for Bella to hand DJ over to me. She did and I quickly buckled him into his seat without waking him up. I held out my hand to help Bella up which she took with a smile on her face. I walked both Bella and DJ over to the truck before letting Bella lean against the truck while I hooked the car seat into the base that was installed in my truck. Once I had that I helped Bella into the back seat and waited until she had her seat belt on before I shut the door.

The drive to the house wasn't long and soon I was pulling onto the long drive way. "So who is at the house?" Bella asked and I laughed. "Just mama, Alice, and Emmett. Renee said that she would come over tomorrow with Savannah and Phil." I said. As we pulled closer to the house there was of course the normal trucks that were always there but there was a white car that I didn't recognize. "Bella do you know anyone who drives a white Mazda?" I asked as I pulled the truck into the garage. "Sue does but she wouldn't drive all the way out here. Not after what happened with Charlie, Leah, and I." she said as she opened her door. I jumped out of the truck and around to help her out before getting the car seat out and following Bella into the house.

"Whose car is outside?" Bella asked when we finally walked into the living room where everyone sat. And of course the only person we know that drives a white Mazda is sitting there on the couch. "Get out of my house!" Bella said when she saw her step-mother sitting there. "Your father and I wanted to see his grandchild. Your step-sister and step-brother are here as well." Sue said and I handed the car seat to Alice. "Upstairs to the nursery now. Emmett you go with her. No matter what you hear don't come down." I order. I pulled Bella to me. "Ma'am I suggest you leave with your family now." I said holding Bella to me. "Where are they?" Bella asked looking at Sue. "They are here. A Phil I believe that was his name, came by and offered to show them around the grounds. I wanted to stay here to see you when you got here." She said standing up and coming toward Bella. "Jasper go find them and bring them back here. Maria can you call Savannah please and tell her that we need her and her mom here please and have Alice call her parents. As for you Sue you can sit your happy ass right down and don't you dare even think about my son." Bella said and I hesitated but one look at her face and I saw that she wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

I ran out of the house and to the barn that held all of our ATVs and heard Phil talking. "Hey Phil why don't we get these guests to the house. Your wife and daughter are on the way and your grandson is waiting to see his papa." I said looking directly at Charlie. "Oh I didn't know that you were Jasper's dad. I thought your dad died boy." Charlie said and I laughed. "My dad is dead. This is Bella's step-dad Phil. Renee's husband." I said and before I knew it Charlie had swung at me. "Really old man? You come to my house and then try to assault me. Not to mention you are very unwelcome here and you sure as hell aren't welcome around my family. You are pushing it. Now let's get inside the house. If you even so much as look at Bella funny we will be having a huge problem. That includes you Leah. As for you Seth no goo goo eyes. I know the two of you dated but as long as you are clean and you don't pose a threat to her I don't mind you." I said before I started ushering the group into the house.

When I walked in I heard DJ crying upstairs and I saw Bella and her motherly instincts wanting to go up stairs. "Baby go. He will calm you down. I will send Savannah up when she gets here." I told her as everyone sat down. "No Alice has DJ and I know he is in good hands. Right now I want to know what the fuck they are doing in my fucking house."She said turning her sights on Sue, Leah, and Charlie. "Seth it is good to see that you gave up the drugs and you seem to be doing well." She said smiling at Seth. "Thanks Bella. After what happened between the two of us and then hearing what Jacob did I knew I had to get my life back together." He said and she smiled brighter but that didn't last long when she looked at the other three again. "Why are you here?" she asked them and Charlie started to move toward her. Phil and I both stepped in front of her. "That's close enough." Phil said calmly. "We are here because I want to see my daughter and grandchild. Leah wants to see her step-sister and nephew. And we all want you to come back to Forks, that way Sue, Leah, and I can help you raise the baby. So that you can work things out with Jacob." Charlie said and I became enraged. "You will not take my family away from me!" I yelled pushing Bella further behind me. "Oh and you can take mine from me?" Charlie asked and I let out an evil laugh. "I didn't take your family away from you. You pushed her away her and her mother!" I said and just as if it were planned Renee walked in with Savannah.

"Savannah go upstairs to the nursery Alice and Em are in there with DJ maybe you can help them." Bella said to her sister. Savannah ran up the stairs after probably feeling the tension in the room. "What the hell is going on here?" Renee said looking at her ex-husband. "Charlie what are you doing in my daughter's house?" she asked and Charlie stood there stunned. "Cat got your tongue Charlie? Speak damn it. Wait let me guess. You came here to yank our daughter out of her happiness and take this young man's family away because you couldn't get a grip on yours?" she asked and then she turned to me and Phil. I nodded and assume that Phil did to when she looked back to Charlie. "And why did you drag Sue and her bitch of a daughter along as well? Hoping that the more females from Forks that you have with you the better your chances are of dragging Bella back?" I pulled Bella to me and felt her trembling. "Renee, should Bella go up to DJ and Savvy?" I asked and she nodded. "Go up there I think we have a handle on everything down here. When you get up there you can send Emmett down. I'm sure he is wanting to know what is going on down here." I told Bella and she just nodded before taking off up the stairs.

Charlie said nothing to Renee but kept staring at her for nearly fifteen minutes and with that time Carlisle and Esme had made it there and joined us in the silence. "I thought you were dead. Should have known better when there was no body found. Why did you do it? Why did you leave me?" Charlie chocked out finally and Renee just laughed. This wasn't going to be good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Charlie said nothing to Renee but kept staring at her for nearly fifteen minutes and with that time Carlisle and Esme had made it there and joined us in the silence. "I thought you were dead. Should have known better when there was no body found. Why did you do it? Why did you leave me?" Charlie chocked out finally and Renee just laughed. This wasn't going to be good at all._

 **BPOV**

"So can I ask what's going on downstairs?" Alice asked as she rocked DJ in her arms. "Charlie and his new family want me to go back to Forks so that they can take care of me and I'm going to quote Charlie 'so you can work things out with Jacob' who does he fucking think he is" I said not raising my voice so that I don't wake DJ. "Well none of that is going to happen." She said as she gently set DJ into his crib. She came and sat by me on the floor. "I just don't get it. Why does Charlie want me to leave here where I have a life where I can be me and not really care what people are thinking about me." I said. Savannah came over to me and hugged me around my neck. "Is mommy and daddy okay?" she asked and I smiled a little. "Yes honey they are okay they are just talking with some people that shouldn't be here. Have you played with DJ?" I asked and she nodded. "Until he started crying then Ali gave him a bottle and he stopped crying." She said and I nodded listening to her little story. "Well when he gets older you can play with him longer. But right now he needs all the energy he can get so he has to eat more than either of us do." I explained to her and she just nodded before walking over to the crib and looking in on her nephew.

Before I could think more about what was going on down stairs I decided that I was going back down there. "Alice can you stay up here with Savannah? She has some toys in the next room over." I said and Alice just nodded. "Thanks. Savvy I will be back shortly okay I am going to see what is going on downstairs with mama and dad and all the other people down there." I told Savannah and she nodded giving me a hug before I left the room.

I made my way back down to see Phil, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett in front of Renee, Esme, and Maria while Charlie, Sue, and Leah stood in a threatening stance. "What the hell is going on here!" I yelled as I reached the final few steps. "Bella I tried to stop them I swear. I don't know what has gotten in to mom but she started threatening Renee and then Maria and you and Alice and Esme. I don't know what to do." Seth said coming up to me. "So Sue you come into my home with no invention and unwelcomed and then you decide to threaten my mother and mother in law? And to add me, my son's god-mother and a woman who was like a mom to me while my mom hid away from that sorry excuse for a father." I said going toward her only to be stopped by Leah. "And you. You're the reason why my life in Forks was destroyed and you come to my house. You've got some nerve I will give you that but not much in the brain department." I said pushing her aside and walking up to Charlie and Sue. "You've got some serious explaining to do and I suggest you start fucking talking." I said coming to a stop between Charlie and Sue and Jasper. "I suggest you watch your language little girl." Charlie challenged. "Excuse me but this is my fucking house and last time I checked I am eighteen not quite a little girl anymore." I challenged right back and that was when he raised his hand and hit me. I hit the floor and looked up with tears in my eyes. "You son of a bitch!" Jasper yelled before jumping on Charlie and punching him in the face. "She just got out of the fucking hospital from giving birth to your grandson and you have the fucking balls to punch your own fucking daughter. There's a special place in hell for you and I hope you get there real soon." Jasper said.

Emmett stood me back up and Renee came over and hugged me to her as I let the tears flow. "How could you hurt our daughter?" Renee said as she faced Charlie "I need to talk to you now in the kitchen." She said and he just nodded. I looked to Jasper and nodded and he let go of Charlie. Sue went to follow Renee and Charlie. Renee turned and said "Alone. This matter doesn't involve you." Renee said before going into the kitchen with Charlie. "I think the two of you need to go wait in the car." I said looking at Sue and Leah. They both huffed before walking to the door. "Seth are you coming?" Sue asked and Seth looked between my family and his. "No I think I'm going to stay here." He said and his mother huffed again before exiting out of the house. I sat on the couch and pulled a pillow loosely to my chest as the tears slowed to a stop.

Renee and Charlie could be heard in the kitchen but only in muffled voices. Jasper sat next to me and rubbed my back as I sat there listening. "Are you okay baby?" Jasper asked and I nodded not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Why in the hell are you here tormenting our daughter and our grandson!" I heard Renee yell in the other room. "Our daughter? That's funny you fucking faked your own damn death because you couldn't be a big girl and raise the child that you helped create!" Charlie's voice was hard and almost demonic. "I left to get the hell away from you! If you had left my money alone I would have taken Bella with me! She would have known that one parent would never replace her and its funny that you did but I didn't!" I pulled the pillow close to my chest and held back the tears. "I didn't replace her! She decided to take off with that no good hick. He knocks her up and now she's stuck with his ass. But I will be damned if she stays here with these. These ignorant people!" There was suddenly a loud crash and before I even knew what my body was doing I was standing in the kitchen. My hands flew to my mouth with the scene in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Why in the hell are you here tormenting our daughter and our grandson!" I heard Renee yell in the other room. "Our daughter? That's funny you fucking faked your own damn death because you couldn't be a big girl and raise the child that you helped create!" Charlie's voice was hard and almost demonic. "I left to get the hell away from you! If you had left my money alone I would have taken Bella with me! She would have known that one parent would never replace her and its funny that you did but I didn't!" I pulled the pillow close to my chest and held back the tears. "I didn't replace her! She decided to take off with that no good hick. He knocks her up and now she's stuck with his ass. But I will be damned if she stays here with these. These ignorant people!" There was suddenly a loud crash and before I even knew what my body was doing I was standing in the kitchen. My hands flew to my mouth with the scene in front of me._

Charlie was laying on the floor and Renee had a broom in her hand. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Someone needs to call 911." Phil said coming in from behind me. "Renee what happened?" I asked as I rubbed her back trying to calm her and stay calm myself. "He started coming toward me while he was yelling. I. I wasn't going to let him do what he had done before to me. And him talking about you and your family I just couldn't let him do that." Renee said trying to calm down too. "He's still breathing." Carlisle said from beside Charlie's still body. "I called 911. Should I go get mom and Leah to a hotel or something so that they don't come in and start anything else?" Seth asked and I looked to him. "No I've got something to say to both of them first." I said leaving Renee's side and heading out the front door.

When I reached the porch I saw Leah and Sue snooping around one of the barns. "Hey!" I yelled making both of them jump. "Just so you know the cops are on the way along with an ambulance." I said as I made my way toward them. "Who's the ambulance for?" Leah asked with a smug look on her face. "You if you don't wipe that smug look off your face now and listen." I said as calmly as I could. "All of you had no right coming to my home and causing trouble. I will be sure to tell the cops that when they get here. Now the most important thing I want to tell the two of you and I will tell Charlie the same thing when he regains consciousness, I don't want you to ever come back. I don't want Christmas cards or birthday cards. I want to pretend that I never even met you. And since Seth is eighteen if he chose that he wants to stay then he is more than welcome to live with myself and Jasper. Do you understand?" I asked. Sue started to say something but I cut her off. "Do you understand me!" I said again more aggressively. "You can't keep me from my child or your father from his grandchild." Sue said and I rolled my eyes. "I can keep the both of you away from my son. As for Seth if he chooses to stay it will be up to him as to if he wants to see you or not but you won't see him in my house." I said.

Sirens were coming up the drive when I turned to walk back to the front porch. Blue lights could be seen first and then red. As the cops pulled to a stop in the driveway I opened the door up for them. "There are three people here that are trespassing and were inside my house when I got home from the hospital. Sue Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, both of which are out by that white car, and Charles Swan who is lying on my kitchen floor unconscious." I said as three police officers walked in the door. The ambulance crew made their way in and I pointed them in the direction they needed to go. I watched as one of the police officers that had walked in the house walked back out and over to Leah and Sue. As he was talking to them I walked inside to see what the other two were doing and if I could be of any help.

"Ma'am I need to take your statement." A police officer came up to me and said. "Of course anything to help." I said as I motioned him to the hall so that we could talk a little more privately. "How do you know the man that is being taken care of by the EMTs?" the police officer asked and I sighed. "He is my sorry excuse for a father. I told him about nine months ago that I didn't want to ever see him again after he said that I should abort my child. That was in Forks Washington where he is the chief of police. I moved here with the father of my child and reconnected with my mother, the red head standing over there in the corner." I said and he nodded. "My I ask where is your child?" he asked and I responded, "Up stairs with his Aunt and God-mother. I didn't want Charlie to be near my son when I saw that his new wife's car was in my drive way." The officer again nodded. "And can you tell me who all of these people are and what they had a hand in today?" I nodded and listed everyone that was there and what had happened.

When I was done telling the officer what had happened I watched as Charlie was taken out of the house on a stretcher. "Would you like to file trespassing charges against the three that were here unwelcomed?" the officer asked and I nodded. "Absoulutely and I want a restraining order on all three of them as well, not just for me but for my son as well." I said when I saw Alice and Savannah coming down the stairs. "Yes ma'am all I need for you to do is come by the station tomorrow morning and sign the paperwork that I will finish when I get back there." He said and I nodded as I reached for a crying DJ. "Sh baby it's okay." I said as I rubbed his back. "Thank you so much. As for what happened in the kitchen my mom isn't going to be arrested is she?" I asked and he laughed. "No ma'am she was acting in self-defense on your behalf. Her reasoning is just and Mr. Swan is still alive. I tell you what though I haven't seen a woman take a man of that size down on her own before." He said and I laughed. "I get my strength from that woman I hope." I said and he nodded before walking away and out with the rest of the officers.

That evening Renee cooked homemade Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and corn on the cob for all of us including Seth. "Bella I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here tonight. You too Jasper." Seth said as we were eating. "Well I told Sue that if you would like to get away from the small town that knows all about your past you are more than welcome to live with us. There will be rules of course but you shouldn't be judged by a stupid mistake and that's all the people of Forks will do is judge you till the day you die." I said as I took a sip of tea. "Really? I mean Jasper are you okay with that?" Seth asked and I looked to Jasper and smiled. We had talked about it after the police had left.

 _Emmett took Seth and showed him the game room while Jasper and I took DJ upstairs. "Jaz I told Sue something and I want to run it by you before I tell Seth. You know he had a rough childhood growing up and he turned to drugs. I can tell he's straightened his life out and I also know that everyone in Forks judges him for what he's done. I think he would benefit from leaving Forks but he doesn't have any family other than Sue and Leah. What would you say if I asked him to move here?" I said as I laid a now feed and sleeping DJ down in his crib. "I would say that you are the most kind hearted and forgiving person that I know. I think it would do good for him to get out of there too and we could always use a hand around here. But there has got to be some rules. For you and DJ's safety." Jasper said as he kissed my temple. "I can agree to that." I said as I lead him over to the chair in the corner of DJ's nursery._

"I'm okay with it because I know how it is to be judged for a past mistake. But like Bella said there would be rules. You'd have to help around the ranch, clean up after yourself, basic stuff around the house you know. No random girls in the house, no drugs, no parties there is a newborn after all. And last but not least if you try to hurt my son or Bella I will end you." Jasper said and Seth nodded. "I hate what I did to Bella in the past and I do want to make it right. If you'll let me that is Bells. As for the helping around the ranch I'm willing to learn and I will help you and Bella with whatever you need of me." Seth said really excitedly. "Welcome to Whitlock Ranch Company. Boss man is Jasper Whitlock but the one you need to be scared of is the two boss ladies, Mrs. Maria Whitlock or mama as we call her and Ms. Isabella Swan future Mrs. Whitlock" Emmett said with a smile on his face.

Dinner went on with small talk and everyone getting to know Seth. DJ seemed to be taken with Seth the moment I placed him in his arms. "So this is little boss man then right?" Seth asked as he held DJ's bottle for him. "Pretty much." I said laughing. Everyone enjoyed being around each other and that was all I could ask for especially after the hell of a day we just had.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that I am done with school for now I figured you guys have suffered enough so I am posting two chapter's today and I'm hoping to have a few more up this week. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Dinner went on with small talk and everyone getting to know Seth. DJ seemed to be taken with Seth the moment I placed him in his arms. "So this is little boss man then right?" Seth asked as he held DJ's bottle for him. "Pretty much." I said laughing. Everyone enjoyed being around each other and that was all I could ask for especially after the hell of a day we just had._

Weeks flew by and everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it could get with a newborn in the house. Seth caught on quick with the workings of the ranch and he like myself, Jasper, and Emmett started our senior year of school online. Today was a sad day for us all. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were heading back to Forks. "What am I going to do without you Alice?" I asked as we sat in the living room. "I know it's going to be so strange for us not to be just down the road from each other. I'm going to miss everyone here." She said as she took a sip of iced tea. "But I'll be back in a few short months for thanksgiving and then again for Christmas." She said and I smiled. "It still won't be the same. May can't get here soon enough. Then we will be house mates." I said and she laughed. "Tell me about it. I'll be counting down the days." We made small talk for about an hour before DJ decided he was hungry again.

Maria came into the kitchen and smiled when she saw me feeding DJ. "See I told you he was going to be just like his daddy." She said as she sat the basket of fresh fruits and veggies on the counter. "Ma I don't know how you did it." I said smiling at her. Everyone in the house was always ready to lend a helping hand when it came to DJ. And that fact alone couldn't have made me or Jasper happier. "Well I'm going to start getting lunch ready for someone to take down to the pastures are you up for it Bella? I can watch DJ while you go." Maria said and I nodded. "Thanks for being such a great mema." I said and Maria laughed. "Please honey you know I love kids and can't wait to have more grandbabies someday." She said and I smiled. "Well maybe the next one will be from Alice and Em." She laughed a little and nodded as she started making sandwiches.

Thirty minutes later Alice and I were on four wheelers taking drinks and sandwiches down to the pasture were everyone was working. I parked next to the parked tractor and hollered out, "Come and get it!" in less than a minute all of the guys were there and I was handing out the sandwiches as Alice was handing out drinks. "So Bella where's little man at?" asked one of the farm hands, Andy. "He's inside with ma asleep." I said and he smiled before taking his sandwich and drink to find a place to sit. "Hey baby." Jasper said walking up behind me. "Hey cowboy." I said smiling. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was shirtless and had his cowboy hat on. Once everyone had their food and drinks I sat with Jasper a little ways away from everyone else.

"So how is Seth fairing?" I asked as I took a bite of my own sandwich. "He's doing great actually. He's learning fast and seems to be enjoy the work too. All I could ask for in a good farm hand." Jasper said and I smiled. "I'm glad that we were able to give him this second chance." I said watching him talking up some of the guys. "I am too. No one should be judge for being young and stupid." He said and I laughed. "You know tomorrow isn't going to be the same around here right?" I asked and he nodded. "Alice is going back to Forks this afternoon. Emmett's been pretty bummed about it all day. I just hope the time will fly by and then she'll be here for good. That's for Em's sake of course." He said and I burst out laughing. "Yeah right you know you love having your little cousin around. She is the one who introduced us after all. If it weren't for here me and DJ wouldn't be here." I said and Jasper shook his head. "No I think you would still be here but it would have taken a lot more time for you to get here." He said and I smiled up at him. "I love you Jasper." I said leaning up to kiss him. "and I love you Bella." He said when we pulled apart.

Lunch was over too quickly and Jasper decided to let Emmett have the rest of the day. Jasper would come back just before it was time to leave for the airport. Alice and Emmett took off to be by themselves for a while. I made my way back to the house and when I saw that DJ was asleep I decided it was a good a time as any to start washing clothes.

An hour later Esme and Carlisle came over to spend some time with us before they left. "I can't get over how much he has grown in the last few weeks alone. I feel like when we come back for thanksgiving he will be up walking and talking." Esme gushed over DJ. I smiled at her interaction with DJ. She too wanted grandchildren and little did she know but Edward and Rosalie had just found out that they would be expecting a little one come the new year. They plan to tell her on her birthday in a few weeks. The only reason I know is because Rose called me and had a bunch of questions seeing as I had just gone through my first pregnancy. I was also sworn to secrecy but of course Edward wanted to talk to Jasper about fatherhood so at least I could share the excitement with him.

"So where is Jasper at today?" Carlisle asked as he watched his wife with DJ. "He's out in the back pasture getting up the last of the hay for the year." I said as I cleaned up the living room a little. "I can't believe how well the two of you are handling everything. With a newborn, finishing high school, and running your own ranch. I can honestly say that the two of you will go far if you can handle all of this at once." Carlisle said and I smiled. "Thank you Carlisle. For everything really. Standing up to Charlie when we went back to Forks to gather my things, and for believing in me for so many years. And Esme thank you for taking me in as one of your own when my mother was in hiding from Charlie. The two of you just don't know how much I really appreciate it. Without you guys I don't think I'd be the woman I am today." I said. "Bella we are so proud of the woman you have become. And the mom you have become as well. Taking you in as one of our own well there wasn't any question about that when you and Alice became inseparable. Everything always happens for a reason and I think the reason you came into our lives was to give us not just another daughter but for us to give you a life you never would have gotten back in Forks." Esme said looking to me with a smile on her face. I went over to her and hugged her tight with tears in my eyes. "I love you Esme." I said when I pulled away to wipe my tears away. "I love you too Bells." She said just as Jasper walked in.

"We've got about two hours before your flight." He said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I still can't believe that I won't have Alice close." I said and Esme laughed. "She's always a phone call or text away. Plus I'm sure the two of you will Skype every day. She isn't going to want to miss anything with DJ." Esme said and I smiled knowing it was true. "And Bella just think we will be back in a few short months for thanksgiving and then for DJ's first Christmas. Then it won't be long before Alice is here for spring break and then summer." Carlisle reassured me and I nodded knowing that it was true and the time would fly by with the baby, the ranch, and school.


	6. Chapter 6

_"We've got about two hours before your flight." He said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I still can't believe that I won't have Alice close." I said and Esme laughed. "She's always a phone call or text away. Plus I'm sure the two of you will Skype every day. She isn't going to want to miss anything with DJ." Esme said and I smiled knowing it was true. "And Bella just think we will be back in a few short months for thanksgiving and then for DJ's first Christmas. Then it won't be long before Alice is here for spring break and then summer." Carlisle reassured me and I nodded knowing that it was true and the time would fly by with the baby, the ranch, and school._

Jasper went to shower while I went in search of Emmett and Alice so we could spend some family time together before their flight which was only an hour and a half away. I found them in a clearing about a mile away from the house yet still on the ranch. "Hey you two. Carlisle and Esme are at the house and we wanted to spend some family time together before your flight." I said when I came to a stop. "Bella I was just talking with Emmett and maybe we need to talk to Jasper too. But this part of the ranch isn't used wouldn't it be a nice place to build a little house?" Alice asked motioning around. She was right we don't use this land out here because we are still a small ranch. "Well if you were thinking about a house for you and Emmett I could see building one out here." I said smiling. "Of course I would have to talk to Jasper about it but I don't think he would have a problem with the idea." Alice jumped up with energy and I couldn't help but laugh. Of course Jasper wouldn't have a problem with it. We love having them in the house with us but with a baby now I don't know if it was the best idea to have them in our house more than necessary and what perfect way to kick them out of our house so to speak than giving them a piece of land not far from us to build one of their own.

After that exciting little experience I headed back to the house with Em and Ali right behind me. Reaching the house I saw that Maria and Esme were on the front porch rocking in the chairs with DJ in his little outside play pin. I took my four wheeler and put it back in the barn before walking up to them. "Jasper and Carlisle are inside bringing Alice's bags out." Esme said with a smile as she saw her daughter and Emmett walking hand in hand up to the porch. "They are adorable together." She said to no one in particular.

"So what are we doing for family time?" Alice asked when she finally reached us. "Well what do you feel like doing?" Maria asked in a motherly voice. "Honestly I want to rewind a few days so I don't have to leave Bella and everyone else." Alice said looking up at Emmett who had a goofy smile on his face. "Yes well unfortunately we can't do that Ali. Since it's almost three us girls could go get our nails done and then meet the guys for an early dinner." Esme said and I smiled but then remembered DJ would be with us and if he got fussy it would ruin everything. As if she knew what I was thinking Maria said, "Bella don't worry I'll be on DJ duty while we are out. I'm not one to get my nails done but I will join you and talk while y'all get yours done." I nodded in thanks but Jasper had other ideas. "Renee is on her way to pick him up. I figured that it would be a good night to take your mind off of Alice leaving by taking you out on the town afterwards." He said and I smiled. "Thanks cowboy." I whispered to him as he walked by with one of Alice's big suitcases.

Jasper had a huge grin on his face when he walked back up the steps and grabbed DJ who had just started to wake up. I went over to him and handed Jasper the bottle that Maria had went in to make. "Such a beautiful family." Esme said as she snapped a quick picture of us on her phone. "Thanks aunt Esme." Jasper said as he smiled down at me. I heard tires on the gravel drive and when I turned around I saw Renee's truck parking.

"Well little guy you get to go spend some time with mimi and aunt Savvy." Jasper said to DJ as Renee, Phil, and Savannah walked up. "Alright Bella. We are heading home after this so if at any point you want to call and check on DJ we will be there. And if you are anything like me you will call every five minutes." Renee said as Jasper shifted DJ into her arms. Luck us she bought a base that fit his car seat so we didn't have to put ours in her truck. "I'm going to grab the carrier and diaper bag." Alice said as she and Emmett walked inside. "I'm nervous being away from him for longer than thirty minutes." I said as I watched Renee rock him in her arms as she continued feeding him like Jasper had. "Like I said you are a lot like me. He will be fine I promise." Renee said hugging me to her with her free arm. "Alright well Savvy you're going to help watch DJ aren't you?" I asked my little sister who was staring up at Renee and DJ. "Yes!" she said excitedly. I smiled and hugged her to me too. Alice came out and handed Phil the carrier and diaper bag. "We have everything we need so we will see you later." Renee said before walking off the front porch with Phil and Savannah following behind her.

"Alright can we take your truck Bella?" Alice asked once Renee's truck was out of sight. "I don't see why not. The guys can take the rental that you guys had right?" I asked Carlisle who was just standing there watching. "Sounds like a plan to me. Say we meet in about thirty minutes? I called and the jet won't be ready for an hour and a half gives us an hour for dinner." Carlisle said smiling. "Then it's settled let me just grab my wallet and we can head out." I said heading inside and grabbing my wallet out of my bag.

Within minutes Esme, Maria, Alice, and I were in my truck and headed toward the nail salon. "To think this will be the last time I get my nails done in Texas for a while." Alice said sadly as she looked out the window at the passing greenery. "So much has happened in such a short time." Esme said as she patted her daughter's leg. "Ali you'll be back soon." I said trying to cheer her up. Even if I was just as sad that my best friend would be on the other side of the country. "Just remember there's cars and trains and planes." I told her and she started laughing. When we were little and she would come here to visit over the summer she would tell me that to keep me from being sad while she was gone. "And computers and phones." She said making me smile.

I pulled into the parking lot of the only nail salon in town. When we walked in we were greeted with bright smiling face. "Maria so good to see you and Esme it's been a long time!" Said an older woman behind the counter. "It sure has been a long time Heidi. Do you remember my daughter Alice?" Esme asked the woman. "The little baby you had oh my now I know it's been too long. And who is this?" Heidi asked motioning toward me. "She's Jasper's girlfriend Bella. Bella this is Heidi we all went to high school together." Maria said. "Oh sweetheart you go the catch of the town with that one. A lot of girls have been going after Jasper Whitelock for many years. Why even when he was with my niece Jane. Sad that they couldn't stay together after she gave the baby up" Heidi said and I just sighed of course people would remember when Jasper was with Jane. "Well Jasper has a healthy baby boy now. Him and Bella had the baby a little over a month ago now." Maria said trying to change the subject. "Oh my. Well what can we get done for you today?" Heidi said. "Manicures all around I'm paying." I said and the look of shock on Heidi's face gave me satisfaction when she saw that I had Jasper's credit card.

Heidi lead us to chairs and had four girls come over and start doing our nails. "I'm so sorry that she brought that up Bella. I don't even know if you and Jasper have talked about that." Maria said and I nodded. "We've talked about it and he does want to see Felix but he doesn't know where he is anymore." I said in a matter of fact tone. The rest of our manicures was full of small talk. Twenty minutes later and we were headed to a small steak house close to the airport.

I pulled into a parking space next to Carlisle and Esme's rental car. "Hello ladies." Carlisle said as he opened Esme's door just like Jasper opened mine and Maria's while Emmett opened Alice's. "Let's eat." Emmett said as we walked up to the door of the restaurant.


End file.
